And She Wrote
by Niami94
Summary: Her story was a public drama. She was princess. She was ruler. She was manipulator. She was rich. She was pretty. She was... Perfecxion.


Hey guys! So, I got seriously bored and thought about how a naruto character would probably make a story... Originally, it was Naruto, but when is he ever sitting down long enough? Then, I thought about Sasuke, but... it would probably end up _**SO**_ OOC it wouldn't even be funny. So, I settled on Ino[Sorry if that sounded a bit mean, Ino Fans!)

* * *

_And, so... she sat here. Lo and behold, the great- _

"No, that's not right... There has to be a better way," Ino said. "Why does writing have to be so annoying?"

Yes, Ino was writing a fanfiction. What else was there to do when it's a slow day in a perfume-y flower shop? Sleep?

'I'm not Shikamaru.'

What else? Order take-out food?

'Not Chouji, either!'

Drawing?

'Alright, stop it. You've been hanging around the guys too much lately... I was even thinking like Sai for a moment there... Ugh.'

So, yea, Ino was writing. And nothing was popping into her head.

'Maybe... I could...," she thought.

"Well, it's the best idea I've had all day. Better start writing."

* * *

_**Perfecxion**_

My life was Perfect. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. Like I said, Perfect.

Don't you think so?

My father had a stable job as a lawyer, something he was very smug about. He saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work.

My beauty was like a gift to him, and he saw so much potential in me.

He wasn't satisfied, but _I_ was. I loved walking down the streets and being acknowledged. I was pleased that mens' eyes turned from their wives' everywhere I went, ever since I turned thirteen.

I loved to hear others' envious whispers. "_See her," _they'd say, _"__That's__ Sakura Haruno."_

Of course, I had some tragedies in my life. When I was fourteen, my mother died. Of course, I'd forever hated it whenever she was mentioned, but I never showed emotion. Father had always said that I'd better not stain my lovely, perfectly pink and pale cheeks with useless tears.

I was always being showed off, even at my mother's funeral.

My father would point out, "See her? Not one drop. She's been very strong throughout this whole thing."

Stupid, I know. But, I never saw anything wrong with this. My father was only trying to make sure people knew my qualities.

I'd never had a boyfriend. My father said it would raise false hope to all those boys, and then some. He wanted to use me as some sort of geisha, but a bit more dignified.

He said that I was never to fall in love; that I didn't even know what those words meant. He was going to make sure that my heart was never broken. He was going to secure my wellbeing, even after he died.

Little did I know...

that even though I would forever swallow his lies...

that even though he never let another frown go on my face...

dear daddy...

h a d l i e d t o m e .

One day at school, I was walking with one of my best friends: Naruto Uzumaki.

He was funny and unpredictable. He was the festival in my otherwise monotone lifestyle. He was like a brother to me. I'd even called him that once in front of my father. Boy, was I never going to do that again.

Obviously, my father hated him. He once said that people like that never once rise up the social ladder. _Sure, Dad._ I'd convinced my father to let me continue to be friends with him as long as I'd never marry a 'hooligan' like him. My hand in marriage was too important to my father.

We were walking down the road towards his house, an act my father knew absolutely nothing of. Suddenly, Naruto interrupted my description of my school day, an act that was utterly inexcusable.

"Sakura, can you stop babbling long enough for me to as you something?"

Even though I was seriously taken aback by his comment, I said, "Sure. Is anything wrong?"

"Is anything right? Look at you! I've never seen anyone so goody-two-shoes looking!"

I looked down. I guess I could see his point. I'd been wearing my Mary Jane black shoes with knee height green socks. I'd tugged my green skirt low all day, which made it to right above the knee. Even after school hours, my stainless white shirt was still tucked in and my hair was held back with a green ribbon.

"And, that's a bad thing?"

"I'm just saying, it might make guys take you more seriously if you didn't look like such a _nun!_"

"So you're saying, I need to dress more like your whore ex-girlfriend? What's-her-name?"

Naruto started laughing at that and continued, "Maybe not so much like _that._ But, maybe... if you let your hair down!"

He quickly tugged my ribbon loose and held it above my head.

"Naruto, you give that back."

"Well, fight for it! I'm only a couple inches taller than you!"

"But, if I jump, my shirt will rise to my thigh and my shirt will become untucked!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave me back my ribbon.

"Thank you, Naruto kun." I grabbed my ribbon and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Yea, yea, sure. You're only glad I gave you back your ribbon."

And he was the only person who could truly see right through me and my charade.

* * *

"Ino, you in there?" Darn, Shikamaru came early.

"I'm back here!," I said. I quickly put away my notepad in my bag. Hopefully, no one would ask.

After a couple of minutes, he finally made it through to the back.

"There you are," he drawled. He seemed kinda sleepy, like he just woke up from a nap or something... then again, he always looked like that. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. You know you don't really have to walk me home, you know. If you think it's too troublesome, you can -"

"Hey, I don't want you to get mauled walking home at night."

"Alright then," I checked the clock on the wall. It was barely 8:03. "But, you do you do understand that I still have about an hour to go right?"

Shikamaru's face fell... hard.

"You have to be kidding me, right?"

"Nope! I leave at nine."

"Troublesome woman..."

"What'd you say?"

"Seriously, who's gonna what to buy flowers at nine at night?"

"People who have _dates_, maybe?"

Shikamaru stared bored at me for a bit.

"Can _we_ just leave?"

"Ugh," I gave in, "Fine, just let me get my bag."

_I'll write later..._

* * *

Small A/N: I think I made Shikamaru seem OOC.

If you liked it, tell me in a PM or in a Review what you liked about it and I'll comment from that.

If you don't have anything positive to say, your back button is over there!

And if you don't have a back button, go all the way to the top and click on some links away from my story.


End file.
